


Three Little Words

by macabrewriter



Series: The Lion and the Noble [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter





	Three Little Words

It should have been remarkably easy, yet Cullen found it to be anything but. His parents had seemed to figure it out, though perhaps they were merely two beings that simply sought comfort in each other when nothing else mattered. Of course, the world had been thrust into utter chaos now, and his relationship with Mara was anything but simple.

_Mara_. He must remember not to call her that in public. It was important to retain a modicum of decorum. Still, it was difficult not to utter her name when it lingered on his lips with every breath. How had they gotten this far? How had he risen so high in the heart of a woman who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders? It reminded him of those love stories his sister often read when they were children. Cullen had always believed those were just fabrications; artistic representations of a perfect world that could not possibly exist.

But perhaps those stories had an impact on him, after all. He felt like a blithering idiot as he planned his every move. The whole thing was ridiculous, but he had never felt this way about anyone before her. Oh, he certainly had his infatuations, but they were only that and nothing more. This was different. She was different. So, how it could be so difficult for him to express this? To say those three important words?

Maker, why couldn't it be as simple as picking up a sword? He had always been good at that.

The Commander sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. Several documents were strewn across his desk that required attention, but he found it difficult to concentrate on his work. Every time he picked up a roll of parchment, Mara's face would appear and his mind would wander until he was swiftly brought back to reality, usually due to being interrupted by one of his soldiers. At times, he welcomed those distractions. Truthfully, he would welcome one now.

As if by magic, there came a knock at the door. Before Cullen could call out, the door opened and the source of his current frustration walked in with a scowl on her face. Cullen fought the urge to smile when he noticed the crinkle above her nose along with her reddened cheeks.  Instead, he folded his hands together and placed them on his desk. "Inquisitor? Is there something you need?"

Mara crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "A match. Or maybe a drink. I haven't decided yet."

Cullen's brow furrowed. "Is this about your parents?"

"They have sent another letter."

"Well, that's not unusual."

Mara's face hardened. "It was about you."

Cullen sighed. "Do I want to know?"

Mara bit her lip. "They paid some of the kitchen staff to inform them of the goings-on at Skyhold after the tenth unanswered letter. It was harmless information, so I don't feel the need to relieve them of their duties, but they did touch on the 'rumors' about us. My parents are less than thrilled about the news."

"Because I'm a commoner or an ex-Templar?"

"Both, I believe. Though they seem happy you're a man of faith and not some rebel apostate. It was a running joke that I would do so in defiance of their expectations." She began to pace the room. "I knew they would react this way when they found out about us, but I was hoping I'd have more time. I know they believe they're doing what's best for me, but after everything that's happened...they have to understand I am not a child. But it's so difficult to just ignore all of this."

 "Mara."

Her tone grew somber as her movements became hurried. "....And I know you aren't a fan of the nobility. I understand why. It's a fickle world. If it's too much for you, I--"

"I love you."

The revelation stopped Mara in her tracks. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

A smile tugged at Cullen's lips. "I love you, Mara."

Mara crossed the room and placed her hands on his desk. "Say it again."

Cullen leaned forward. "I love you."

Hours later, with Mara resting peacefully in his arms, Cullen wondered how he could have found it so difficult to express himself. He had spent so long planning for the perfect moment, and yet everything had fallen into place the second he witnessed the internal conflict she had always carried with her. He could not stand to see her that way. Given her position as Inquisitor, she would never be able to avoid conflict for long, but he would do his part to make it easier.

Turns out, saying those three little words was not so difficult a task when one truly meant it. And before sleep could take him, Cullen vowed to never let Mara forget it.  
  



End file.
